Maybe
by Madmous
Summary: Todd is having a nice time with Dib and crazy things happen. It's like always or? Currently on Hiatus so I can concentrate on my other story
1. It starts with

Characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and I claim no rights.

_This is the overworked story. It remains untouched story wise I just had to overlook some small mistakes._

–

Todd looked in to the mirror.

He hadn't changed much, the same eyes, the same shaggy hair,

and life hadn't changed much too.

His mother still lying in her bed,still couldn't remind her own son's name and still didn't care about him.

His dad still closed up in his room,still complaining over him and still hating him for having the brazenness to exist.

And then there was the scary neighbourhood man he hadn't seen for a long time. There was something that told him that someday he would stand in front of his door with a grin and kill him and his parents. But maybe he was just paranoid. The thought of this made him giggle.

But then thinking about the carnage he didn't want to make himself think about that mess.

His eyes wandered to the bed where Shmee was laying. That means it wasn't exactly like laying it was more like sitting. Shmee was sitting and staring at him. Crowing uncomfortable to the way his mind was drifting,he tried to focus on something else.

Shmee needed new stuffing and his ear was ripped off maybe he should go to a puppet doctor but that was stupid. Which 16 year old went to a puppet doctor? He could do it himself. He once saw a girl sew. It didn't look that much difficult to him.

He sighed. Todd had to make himself ready for school. Today was his first day in „Senior high school".Somehow he felt old,he was just sixteen but he felt old.

It could be because of this „Senior".Senior sounded old.

Then he threw a look at the clock. He just had ten minutes to make himself ready to go.

He looked down at his clothes. He wore his favourite t-shirt striped and with an monkey head. It was old but he liked it. It reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

His old black torn jeans hung loosely from his waist. Somewhere was his belt. He looked at the clock just to see that he had six more minutes to make himself ready. Looking around he caught his belt. It was under a pile of paper. He had written much in the last time. Mostly about people. People with skeleton's in they're basements and with monsters. Or just about the ordinary people. People like him.

Was he ordinary? Has he ever been part of the norm?

He shook his head to get rid of this thoughts.

Carefully he pulled the belt out and inside the belt loops of his jeans.

He slipped in his worn-out shoes.

And then he looked at Shmee. Slowly he grabbed him and put him in his backpack.

Another thing that hasn't changed much.

_On the other side of town:_

Gaz looked shocked at her new game-slave.

The screen was black. She pushed the „on" button a third time.

Nothing.

That couldn't be!

She turned the Game-slave around and opened the lid. Somebody had stolen her batteries and she just did know one person who was insane enough to do that.

„Hey Gaz are you re-..."

A fist landed in Dibs face.

„Dib make yourself ready to feel pain,endless pain..."

After having endured what Gaz called "pain" Dib slowly made his way to school. Every bone in his body screamed from agony and torment.

But at least the pain was worth it.

To save earth from Zim he had stolen Gaz batteries.

Once again he had destroyed Zim's plan to destroy earth.

The whole summer holidays he investigated and observed Zim. There was no denying Zim was putting up a new plane.

A lemonade stand!As if Dib didn't know that Zim in truth made the lemonade stand to control people.

Control people with making them into zombies with his zombie lemonade.

Ha!

But Dib wasn't stupid he destroyed the lemonade with the batteries of his sister.

Of course his sister had beaten him up to a bloody mess.

But it was worth it.

He took a step forward laid a hand on the doorknob to the classroom and screamed up.

Zim grinned devilish at the scream of agony. It was like music in his non-existent ears.

How he loved it.

The revenge for destroying his lemonade stand.

The whole night he was up on his feet planning his revenge: a buzzer on the doorknob which just worked with Dib-earth-worm's hand.

Revenge tasted so sweet.

He broke out in a laughter. A loud insane laughter.

Anyone stared at him. At least the people which were there cause school started in ten minutes so it was clear that not much people were in class but the people which were were staring at him.

Noticing the odd looks from the other earthlings he sat down and started humming.

_Back to Todd:_

Todd made his way to school it was a long walk his parents hadn't cared bringing him to school.

He run his way to school. It was not because he was late.

It was because he was frightened. What would happen if the crazy-neighbour-man followed him?

What if there was a monster or what if it was a stalker?

He could already see the school. It was a grey building.

Somehow Todd felt reminded on his old school. But this one was a lot more scary and a lot older and the fact that the school yard was like a empty white paper.

He questioned himself if there where too just zombies in his class and teachers which seemed to be out of hell.

Why did he always end up this kind of classes?

He finally reached his destination pulled the door open and saw that the class was only half full.

Looking around he saw a green guy. Maybe he had the flu or another sickness.

He sat next to the was the opposite to the place the green kid sat, because whatever that guy had he didn't want to have it.

Feeling safer he put out his college-block, a biro and began to write.

He had just wrote a side or so then the door busted open and a boy in bandages and plaster which looked like he nearly was killed came in the classroom.

Todd couldn't even imagine how that,he didn't know how to name it, nor could he identify the mummies gender,could walk.

That was it. A story about a mummy going to class and eating every child and making zombies out of them.

He was so focused on the sheet of paper that he didn't recognize the screaming and that the guy in bandages had somehow managed to get out of them and was now in a fight with the green one.

And Todd didn't even recognize the classmates which were around them and cheered them up.

His pen was still working and working. Until he reached the end of the story. Then he recognized the cheering up.

Seemed like he was in a class of rowdies.

The teacher came in. She looked like she were on happy-pills. Like his mother liked to say to him,in one of her few clear moments,: „When you take them you're in a wonderful dream." and then she ordinary began to giggle and Todd couldn't sleep the whole night long.

The cheering up died down and everyone sat on their desks once again. Then he heard a voice. Shmee?

„Hey you."

He turned back. A guy with black hair and a blue T-Shirt sat there and he had an impressive head. His glasses had a few cracks. This must have been the guy which had the fight with the flu-guy.

„Do you see the green guy there?"he pointed at the green guy „He's a alien!"

Todd stared at him.

This class wasn't full of rowdies this class was full of insane people!

The guy with the cracked glasses still was looking at him. No,not at him inside him. great just great,Todd.

No or. Now he was already that far?

Just because this guy had said to him that this guy,he looked at the green guy,was a alien couldn't bring back Shmee.

Or?

But what if the psychiatrists at the asylum had lied to him. What if it was all true.

„I..." now it was on him. He could deny it saying the green one was just sick or believe him,believe him and end up in an asylum once again.

„I don't know..."

The rest of the hour was very peaceful and there was no weird occurrence which surprised Todd. Knowing that he was like a magnet attracting weird things from a 5 mile radius.

It was lunchtime now. The teacher seemed to just ignore the clock and talk about random things while anyone just ignored her and left for lunch. It wasn't like she would actually was completely closed up in her own little world. A world about pink bunnies and crazy squirrels.

Now it was lunchtime. And the only place was either on the green kids table or the table where the kid with the broken glasses and the impressive head was.

He didn't even know their names may he should ask them. It wasn't very nice addressing people with nicknames, Todd thought thinking about his etiquette.

He sat with his lunchpack at the end of the table where the glass-guy sat. He just had made himself an sandwich. Nothing more just a little peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

How classical.

He began to eat.

„So!"Todd nearly sprang up at the voice. Wasn't that...He looked up just to see the guy with the glasses from class once again.

„You want a proof,don't you?" he jumped on the table „I will give you a proof!"

„..." Todd just sat there and resisted the urge to ran away screaming out of the school. The long-forgotten sandwich had fallen under the table and any desire to eat it was long gone.

„I will show you that I am right and then you will believe me!"

Anyone in the lunch room was staring at them. Their lunches long forgotten they continued staring at them as the guy with the glasses sat down again and began chewing on his cold steak.

Todd was looking down. He didn't want to eat any-more. Then he began to remind himself that he still didn't know the guys name.

„Err..." he looked at the table „I don't know your name" he whispered as quiet as he could.

„What?"

„Your name..."Todd whispered again,but this time a little louder.

„Oh I'm Dib! Professor Membranes son, you know him?"

Todd shook his head. He didn't watch TV that often.

„Well what's your name?"

Todd looked up. Dib was trying to cut his steak in a half. It was probably as tough as a shoe sole. How good it was that he brought his own meal.

Dib's eyes were set on him once again „And what is your name?" he repeated.

„Oh,my name is Casil. Todd Casil."

Dib began chewing on his steak as just another person entered and sat down besides Dib. She was a purple haired, her squinted eyes were glued at the monitor from her hand-held,he could identify as a game-slave, she was skinny and tall.

Probably even a little taller then Dib.

„That's my sister Gaz."Dib began to introduce.

This was only responded with a growl.


	2. it still continues

**The characters don't belong to me but to their righteous owner J.V**

_Have fun._

__

Todd walked slowly home after school. He had missed the bus and the bus driver hadn't cared about stopping for him. Sighing he traveled upward the dirty pavement. "Hey!" Todd jumped up and turned around to be face to face with the green skinned guy from school, who was apparently a alien if Dib was right.

"I AM ZIM!" Todd peeped a little after Zim's rough interjection. He just wanted to turn around and go or better run to the nearest non spooky place but he was stopped by Zim "Haven't you talked with Dib-earthworm in the cafeteria?" Todd bit his lip, as Zim was already so near to him that he could feel his breath on his face. Taking a step back he replied "Um, well yes I was."

"Then I, Zim will tell you that everything Dib said to you regarding me" he coughed "IS A LIE!"

Todd took a hasty step back. "Um..." he looked down "Maybe you could talk to him?" Zim laughed

"Talking to that incoherent fool is a waste of time!" Zim thought for a moment "But you seem to be another kind of human being..." Dib raised his eyebrows and tried to smile excusing himself:"Well anyway I have to..."

Suddenly a ball hit Zim from behind. "Are you fine?" Shrieking Todd went a little nearer towards him but was still keeping space between the two of them. Zim looked up. His contact lens had fallen out and was now laying in the grass. As Todd saw Zim's alien eye he ran away screaming with a loud SQUEE.

---

_At home:_

Todd just had done his homework and now was doing some safe activities that didn't include anything with paranormal activities. He was reading a Roman Dirge comic but laid it back after 10 sites. It wasn't made for people who were as nervous as him. Turning out the light, he went to bed and just as he had laid down and sleep was slowly creeping into him there was a thud against his window.

Shrieking up he ran towards the window with a baseball bat in his hand. He opened the window and waited. The creature was crawling in his room and stood up. Aiming the baseball bat at the creatures head he heard a "Todd? What are you doing?" from him.

He stopped mid-air and turned on the light. There was Dib standing in the middle of his room dressed like he was ready to break into the tower of London to steal the crown jewels. With this attire he fitted more into a burglar film than in Todd's room.

Todd raised his eyebrows at his insane burglar friend.

Cleaning himself from the dust that hung in his clothes Dib asked "Are you ready?". Todd looked at Dib "Ready? Ready for what?" he questioned in a suspicious voice. He was not going to break into the national bank that was for sure.

Posing and exclaiming "For the observation of the paranormal activities regarding this city!" Dib answered in a extravagant fashion.

Todd gestured him to be silent. "Could you please be silent. My parents are already asleep." he listened if there were any sounds. Nothing. Feeling relieved he sighed.

"So are you ready?" Dib continued in a softer tone. "Just under one condition."Todd demanded.

Leaning against the wall, having a expression of sourness, he told him to talk "I hear." Todd cleared his throat "I don't want to get in any mortal or horrifying danger." Dib raised his eyebrows. What fun was it to make observations without the thrill of danger? But it was better to proof a non-believer of paranormal activities than being deemed a lunatic.

"Fine with me." he groaned defeated "it's better than nothing." he grabbed Todd's arm and pulled him towards the open window. "Wait. I'm not even dressed. Can I at least put on a pair of pants?" Dib regarded Todd. Just realizing that Todd was dressed in nothing but a over sized shirt and a pair of boxers. Letting go of Todd he sat on the window sill watching as Todd clothed himself in a suitable outfit.

Todd just put on his slip-ons as Dib roughly grabbed him again and both hopped out the window. They ran towards a free meadow, while Todd was still pulling up his zipper. Dib sat down together with Todd who looked up and marveled at the star-bright night "So we're going to watch the stars?" he leaned back. Thinking of the 'good-old times',as people called it, where he often slept on the roof because of the monsters under his bed with a blanket, Shmee and often a crowbar accompanying him.

Dib nearly had a laughing fit as he pulled out a few blueprints out of his backpack "No." he unfurled the blueprints and ballasted them with a few stones to stop them from rolling up again "Do you see this, Todd?" he gestured to the blueprints. Raising his eyebrows Todd looked at them. "Isn't that...?"

"That are blueprints I found in my fathers laboratory. He kept them under a pile of 'to-do' work. But..." he gestured to the house "the work was already done. You know what this means?" He grinned at Todd. Being wary he asked "What does it mean?"in a cautious voice. Dib jumped up"It means that this house comes from the future!" he exclaimed. Todd bit his underlip "And what do you want to do?"

"I go inside." Dib grinned from ear to ear ignoring Todd's squeaking. "But..." Todd looked down "I don't think that is a good idea." he stood up. "Maybe your father just forgot to replace it. I should go to bed now I'm sorry Dib but I can't go in there. Excuse me for wasting your time." Todd sounded sad. It was a pleasure to have known Dib "Goodbye..."He whispered taking a last look at the house before he went back. But what was that?Was there a faint light in one of the windows, did Johnny just jump out the door with a butcher knife?

Todd wanted to scream or run but neither did work. Anything went black for him the last thing he remembered was a faint glow in the dark.

--

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. It' says HI

_**The characters don't belong to me but to their righteous owner J.V**_

Todd woke up in the hospital the other day.

His head hurt and as he tried to open his eyes he quickly closed them again as the light of a new bright day was hitting him.

After a few minutes he had adjusted to the brightness and looked around the room. There wasn't anyone else in the room and the only thing that furnished the chamber expect of the bed he was lying on was a bedside cabinet and a brown chair.  
He didn't have had much time to look inside the bedside cabinet because as soon as he had positioned a single digit on the drawers knob there was a knock at the door and he hastily removed his fingers from the knob.

In came a fat, greasy looking nurse accompanied with a trail of food. She didn't say anything to Todd and just sat the trail on the cabinet while maintaining a face that told him something about long night-shifts and coffee out of dirty cups.

Todd looked under the lid of what the nurse had just carried in on a metallic carriage.  
On a washed-out white plate sat a burned toast with old, a little green looking butter and what seemed to be egg with a can of cold coffee. Regarding the food with disdain and preferring beagles for breakfast he tried to make a failed attempt at communication with the grim looking nurse who was just about to leave:"Miss?"

The nurse was turning around "What?". The tone in her voice was harsh and sounded like that of an army instructor as she looked down on him with an hint of anger reminding him of a dog owner who's puppy just had stained the one-billion-dollar carpet.

Swallowing the big knot in his throat he continued to ask "Well M-miss I just woke up and err..."he swallowed again as he was noticing the nasty look the nurse was giving him but in the end he finally brought out his question:"could you please tell me how I came here, miss?"

The nurse who was about to check his pulse let go off his arm and pulled back.  
She leaned back in the chair besides him putting her finger on her chin, looking like she thought about the meaning of life. After a few seconds of thought she responded in a very deep voice:"A guy your age came in here and brought you with had a rather big head...". Sighing and lifting herself up from the chair she made her way to the bed-end where she wrote something on the clipboard with a black pencil.

"So do you know what else..."

"No." there was the unfriendly voice again that signalised him to shut up. Todd bit his lip and and chewed on it while the nurse made her exit.

Todd exchanged his hospital clothes with his clothes from yesterday that had grass stains on them, as soon as the nurse exited the white, blank hospital room.  
Looking around the room one last time making sure that he had not forgotten anything important and his keys were still in his jacket he made his way out.

Nearing the door, leaning his hand on the wooden knob he jumped back as the nurse came charging in nearly ripping the door out of its angles. The nurse had not been as far away as he had hoped she would be.

"Where do you think your going?" she blocked the door with her massive body looking down at Todd "Your not allowed to stand up until we treated you correctly!".

Todd squeed a little as the nurse shouted at him in a voice far deeper than he could imagine human voices could be.

"I- I think I'm just fine..." he tried to keep his composure which meant not trying to suddenly freak out and sat back on the chair refusing to lay down on the bed as a sign of resistance.

The nurse who was angrier than before just left the room in rage. Again Todd took the initiative and went out of the room this time without the grim looking nurse standing in his way.

Looking left and right he made a sprint towards the exit. Thinking about that what had happened before he could also walk out strutting to demonstrate his rebellion against the hospital system but he rather not push his luck today.

He quickly stepped out of the hospital door who closed behind him with a quiet bang.  
Todd relished in the moment of absolute bliss as he felt the sun shining on his face. In the hospital room he couldn't bare the beams of the hot soothing sun, but here outside when the day was still young it felt like remedy on his soul and for one moment he felt like every burden he had ever carried around was lifted from his shoulders. Sighing, slowly breathing out sorting his thoughts he came down to earth again.  
As beautiful as the day was there was no time to dream now. It was his second school day after-all. Another wonderful day spent in the monstrous building called school. But he didn't want to neglect his obligations as a student. Besides if he wanted to become a writer there was nothing better than a lesson of grammar and an extension of vocabulary.  
If he was ever going to publish a story what worth would it be if no sentence made any sense.

He started walking down the street lost in his thoughts enjoying the warm morning until realization hit him. School was about to start or probably had already started. Todd could only guess as there was no clock around and he himself never wore one. Reaching in his jacket trying to find a cellphone he dismissed it again. Having not been a friend of cellphones and always forgetting his at home, besides cellphones had not been allowed in school, he had never possessed one nor wanted one except for this moment.

As fast as his legs could carry him he reached his house exhausted and sweaty. A look at the kitchen clock and light snoring from upstairs told him that his parents were still sleeping signalized him that it was 6 a.m. Staring at the clock and checking the other clocks he made sure it was the right time and was relieved it was.  
Slowly making his way to the bathroom he took a cold shower.

Leaning his head against the tiles as the water was washing over him releasing him from all the dirt that he had caught since yesterday he sighed.  
Maybe this day was not like the other days maybe this time he could actually try to be a ordinary teenager in his last year in high-school.

Slipping out of the shower rubbing himself dry he looked into the mirror and was shocked. There was a man in the mirror he hadn't known before.

The grin he sported was very broad and nearly splinted his face in a half.

Todd wanted to scream.

_who might be this fine,fine guest? A few advices:~naughty(?), monster clown(?), tea-time(?) or is it just an hallucination(?). Your guess I take bets now._  
_Todd: Would you mind giving me at least a pair of shorts before some pervert is glaring down at me?_


	4. The Id, the Ego and the super

_The man is mine. Every other character belongs to Jhonen Vasquez or Nickolodeon_.

"Who- who are you?" he shrieked taking a step back hitting the cold shower tiles with his bare back.  
"I?" the man asked innocently "I'm just a friend."

Staring at the man in the mirror who seemed to have had lost his grin for just about a second Todd regained his senses and calmed down a little while still being scared.

"A friend?" he asked cautiously.

The man grinned broader this time, which made Todd wonder if he was some sort of super-powered being seeing as the grin showed more teeth than the osmond family and even defied law of physics as it went literally from ear to ear.

"An old friend."the strange man reassured "You might remember me, Todd?"

"No. No, I don't remember you. I can't think of the last time I saw you." Todd put a hand on his head to check his temperature. Maybe he got a strange virus in the hospital. Probably one of those resistant viruses which caused hallucinations.

Setting a finger to his temple and poaching it the man tilted his head before saying in an imperative voice "Think harder, rodent!" Todd shrieked "N-Nothing. I don't remember anything!". This was stupid he was afraid from a hallucination. The best would be if he went to be and called in sick for school and afterwards he would destroy every mirror in his house to encounter the problem.

The man glanced sideways his eyes became a lot brighter suddenly, dangerous intent and mischief displaying in his eyes."Aha!" he pointed towards the pills in the orange pillbox "There we have the rascal!" he screamed causing Todd to cringe and try to dive further into the wall.

"M-My medicine? I need it."

"You know and I know, we both know very well that those are not good for you. You would be better off without them." was there a hint of concern in the man's voice, or was it just Todd imagine it? Was this even real?

Todd shook his head "I don't think so."

"But don't you miss your dreams? What about Shmee? Don't you want your fear sponge back? Or the aliens? Some would kill for a life like that." Todd thought about Dib for a moment before shaking his head in disagreement.

The man grinned "Or... what about your sex drive?" Todd looked on the tiles embarassed "When was the last time you wanted to jerk off? Oh wait you never wanted. You never felt the need of another being touching you, never felt the need of an intimidate moment am I right, Todd? You only do it because of the pressure right, Todd?" he spit his name out like an unsavoury taste lingering on his tongue.

"I- I..." Todd went beat red as blood rushed up to his face hiding his face in his hands.

"All your dirty thoughts are neatly suppressed. All your wants and needs hidden deep inside your subconsciousness. Don't you miss it?"

"I don't!"

"That's what those sediments do to you. It's not natural for a boy your age having so little sex drive. Don't you want to fit in? I thought you wanted friends and an ordinary life. Wouldn't it be much easier for all of us if you just would give up on those?" he pointed a trail-thin finger towards the pills. "Stop torturing yourself. Throw them away. You don't need them neither do I. Look at me I am happy. And you can be happy too. Just get those rascals out of your house and you will finally be able to enjoy your young life."

Todd grasped the pills uncertain of what to do "Throw them away." the man reassured.

The man vanished and the only thing looking back at him was his mirror image. Damp hair pressing on his head and still a look of uncertainty on his youthful face.

_Meanwhile at Dib's house:_  
Dib woke up. Warm sunbeams tickled his skin as the sun shone through the slightly opened curtains. Yawning he pushed the bedsheets down and went down to the kitchen in his pajama.

His sister already sat on a chair by the kitchen table and was playing her favourite game on her game-slave.

The sounds of buttons being repeatedly pushed filled the room.

The toast jumped out of the toaster the moment Dib poured himself some orange juice.

Taking the toast and the orange juice he sat down besides his game-slave addicted sister and chewed on his toast.

"What are you playing?"

"Piggy-slayer the Revenge. Now shut up I need to concentrate."

She hit a few buttons and sliced a piggy through its stomach.

Dib finished the rest of his toast in silence and gulped down the remains of his juice.

Taking a look at the clock he quickly threw the used kitchen utensils inside the kitchen sink and ran upstairs to make himself ready for school.

_Back to Todd:_

Todd sighed as he leaned against the now cold shower tiles. His body had cooled down and he felt like something heavy had fallen from his soul as the last pill had been swallowed by the toilet going down towards the sewers as he had flushed the toilet.

He didn't know how long he had stood there naked back against cold tiles, breath shallow and short as if he had just finish a marathon.

He went to his room trying follow his usual morning routine and not thinking about what he had just done.

Packing his lunch which consisted of the usual sandwich and a bottle water he gave the clock in the kitchen a short look.  
Suddenly he jerked up. he was sure he had seen a shadow moving outside the window but it was probably just his imagination.

He let his head sink on the table. "It's just a hallucination. It can't hurt me..." he repeated the same sentence a few times, eyes closed and concentrating on the dripping of water falling in the sink. Which became louder. He looked outside: thick grey clouds poured out gallons of water.

_And what is Zim up to?_

Zim grinned from ear to ear. He knew it.

Since the time he had first seen him.

The research showed the proof for his expectations. It would be the final moment to carry out his new plan. And this time he leaned back in his seat and grinned this time the useless earthworm would not interfere with his the great Zims plan!

_That's all folks! Yeah the man is his subconsciousness or insanity personified who wants to be let out, I have numerous other interpretations for him but this place is to small for all of them. Interpret the grinning man any way you want._

_Also I hope you are interested in knowing what Zim is up to. I just say: It wont be pretty.  
_


End file.
